A business system, such as enterprise resource planning system and other complex business application software, may include a plurality of modules (also referred to as applets, components, portions of code, and systems) which when executed by a computer provides the function(s) of the business system. As business systems become more open and flexible, some of the modules may be developed by the original software maker of the business system but other modules may be developed by the end-user, developers, and other entities. Regardless of whether the owner or licensee has formally agreed to adopt these other modules, these other modules represent custom code sets that are part of the business system.